Bubblewrap
by musicgal3
Summary: It was the texture that most fascinated her. Running her fingers over the bubblewrap, Galinda pressed down on one unlucky bubble until she heard it being broken. Elphie would never understand. To Galinda, bubblewrap was just like herself - fun and bubbly. And she loved it. SERIES OF CONNECTED ONE-SHOTS.
1. Bubblewrap

******Inspired by the VeggieTales silly song, 'Bubble Rap'.**

* * *

**Bubblewrap**

**Bubblewrap**

It was the texture that most fascinated her. The way the plastic rose with bubbles filled with air. Bubbles that could squish easily, but took a decent amount of pressure to actually pop.

Running her long, slender fingers over the bubblewrap, Galinda pressed down on one unlucky bubble until she heard the satisfying sound of the bubble being broken. She gave a gentle smile as she watched her long, pink-painted nail sink into yet another defenceless bubble, pleased at the way her nail polish matched the bubblewrap.

That was another thing she liked about the plastic packaging – it came in an assortment of colours, including her favourite – pink.

Ever since that day she had opened that box to find the china doll wrapped in this unusual packaging, Galinda had become fascinated with it. She had secretly been buying rolls of it (in pink, of course) for months and hiding it under her bed, to be pulled out and touched or popped whenever she was feeling bored, happy, sad, angry or stressed…which accounted for most of her time. Of course, it would only come out when there was no sign of her roommate. Afterall, it was Galinda's little secret – her guilty pleasure – and she wasn't prepared to share that with anyone – not even with Elphie. Galinda figured she deserved the luxury of keeping some things to herself.

Besides, she knew Elphie would never understand. Nobody would ever understand. It was a strange addiction Galinda had developed, and she sure was not willing to let her reputation go to shot and her popularity drop just because she had an unusual fascination with plastic packaging.

But it wasn't _just_ 'plastic packaging' to her; it was, to put it simply, bubblewrap. It was awesome. It was fun and bubbly – just like her. Galinda suddenly had the overwhelming urge to wrap herself up in an entire roll of bubblewrap. She let out a quiet giggle, thinking of how fun it would be to just roll around in bubblewrap and see how many bubbles she could pop.

Her bubble was popped (figuratively-speaking, for a change) when she looked up at the time and realized Elphie would be home soon. With a sigh, Galinda rolled up the bubblewrap she had pulled out and replaced it under her bed with the rest of her stash. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough for her to have another play session with her beautiful bubblewrap.


	2. Popping

**Popping**

"Galinda," Elphaba queried, peering over the rims of her glasses, "what are you doing?"

Galinda's head flew up and she looked to the doorway guiltily, her cheeks flushing a bright pink. She hadn't expected her roommate to be back so soon, and now she had been caught. "Uh…nothing?" Yeah, right. As if Elphaba would buy that.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Elphaba commented dryly as she came into the room. "Shall we try again?"

"Uh…" Galinda gulped, before explaining, "It's bubblewrap."

"Yes, I can see that," Elphaba said in a forced-patient voice, "but what are you doing with it?"

"Nothing."

Elphaba gave her a pointed look.

"Okay, I'm playing with it. What?" she demanded defensively as Elphaba's eyebrow crept up her forehead in disbelief. "It's fun!"

"How is playing with bubblewrap 'fun'? Actually, how do you even play with it?" Elphaba asked. "Seriously, what can you do with bubblewrap other than wrap stuff in it?"

"Uh, you can pop the bubbles…" Galinda said as if it should have been obvious.

"Doesn't that defeat the entire purpose of having bubblewrap?" Elphaba asked in confusion.

"No, it just…gives it another purpose!" Galinda said brightly. "Wanna try?"

Elphaba held up her hand in refusal. "No, thankyou, Galinda. I'm already strange enough as it is; I don't need to be any more so."

Galinda pouted. "You're missing out on a whole world of fun…" she said enticingly.

Elphaba pursed her lips as she sat on her bed and opened her book. "I'm sure."

Galinda shrugged. "Oh, well – more for me!" She giggled and popped another bubble.

Her roommate merely shook her head, ignoring the delighted giggles coming from the other side of the room. It was official: Galinda had gone bananas.


End file.
